


Akari Yasuda: Zelda's First Casual Relationship

by praisemadamespellman



Series: Zelda Spellman's Coming Out Story [4]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praisemadamespellman/pseuds/praisemadamespellman
Summary: This story builds on the fanfic entitled The Discovery of Self - Zelda's Coming Out Story.Specifically, this story talks about Zelda's first casual relationship, Akari Yasuda and how they came to be together.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Zelda Spellman's Coming Out Story [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923328
Kudos: 7





	Akari Yasuda: Zelda's First Casual Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> For more information about THE YUTA, THE NORO, and THE “OKINAWAN WITCH TRIALS” (very interesting) - go here: https://www.tofugu.com/japan/yuta-noro-okinawa-witch-trials/

Akari Yasuda spent her childhood in Japan learning the art of kenjutsu, literally “the art/science of the sword”; the oldest form of martial arts training, typically practiced with a wooden katana leading up to using samurai swords. She came from a long line of warriors and her parents felt it was important that she learn how to protect herself as a woman in a patriarchal society. Her family lived on Okinawa Island, the site of the last battle of World War II; because of this, Akari’s family regarded the ability to defend oneself as extremely important. 

The matriarchal line of her family also came from a long line of witches spanning the centuries prior to 1879 when Okinawa was considered its own country independent from Japan - the Ryukyu Kingdom. Akari’s family practiced Shintoism, believing in kami (spirits) who appear as many things present in everyday life; to honour those spirits, the Yasudas placed three stones in their kitchen, representing the hearth spirit _hi nu kan_. Akari was ten years old when she learned that her mother was a yuta, a spirit medium, and it was from her that she began to learn the Art of Magic including the gift of the _kitsune-tsukai_ \- those who can command foxes to possess humans.

A childhood full of martial arts and magic, Akari Yasuda was also a sharp student and breezed through her education with very little difficulty. She graduated two years ahead of her class and was the youngest student in her university, studying education with aspirations to become a professor. The Academy of Unseen Arts had heard whisperings of Akari’s reputation and skilled magics; Edward Spellman, the High Priest at the time, sent a formal invitation and job offer, wanting to bring some diversity to the Academy’s curriculum. Akari accepted with excitement at the prospect of bringing her cultural traditions to the New World.

### 

It had been a couple of months since Akari had used kitsune-tsukai to send her fox, transformed to look like her, into Dorian’s Grey room to sit beside Zelda Spellman. Zelda had been celebrating her new position as a professor at the Academy. She had successfully maintained her midwifery career for the last decade, coming to be known as the best midwife Greendale had ever seen, and was now seeking to teach in order to gain status and recognition that could lead to her becoming the High Priestess. Akari had tricked her into her bedroom but Zelda refuted her, proving that she wanted very much to be there. Using positions illustrated on her ukiyo-e, Akari seduced Zelda into a melted puddle of redheaded girl-goo and left her begging for more.

Flipping around on Akari’s bed, Zelda found herself straddling the Japanese witch, their naked bodies glistening from the hours of pleasure they’d just endured; “I would love to learn how to use a sword, if you would teach me?”

Akari looked at the beguiling woman on top of her and smiled, her dark eyes shining then she flipped the redhead onto her back again, grinning as Zelda yelped; then she jumped off the bed, grabbing her wooden katana and spinning midair, coming to rest with the butt-end of the stick aimed at Zelda’s throat. “I would….but can you handle it?”

Zelda raised her hands, muttering a spell under her breath, and twisting her wrists - the force of her magic sent Akari stumbling backwards and gave Zelda a chance to roll off the bed. Naked, her hands in front of her, a wicked grin on her face, she challenged her raven-haired beauty to a duel, “Try me, witch.”

Akari slammed the wood onto the floor and used it to propel herself towards Zelda, kicking her foot out in an attempt to trip the other witch. But Zelda saw it coming and she snapped her fingers, rising above the ground and levitating above the crouched witch beneath her. Laughing, Zelda released herself and fell directly on top of Akari, crushing the small woman beneath her and pinning her to the ground, tossing the katana aside and devouring her in a passionate kiss. 

Deepening the kiss, Zelda reflected on how playful and easy their relationship was. Akari was a highly intelligent woman and Zelda enjoyed learning from her almost as much as she enjoyed bedding her. It was a joy to spend time with a woman who expected nothing from her and understood their relationship was temporary. The two met when they could and shared secret winks in the halls of the Academy when they passed by. Zelda cared for Akari but the level of affection she held for her was tempered by the trauma Evanora Guillard had caused when Zelda had freely given of her heart and the French witch had left her without a second thought. Akari was different, Zelda knew she would leave at the end of the year or, if her contract was renewed, the end of the following year. No one was making plans for the future and in the meantime, Zelda was thoroughly enjoying herself.

“I win.” Zelda bit the other witch’s lip, tasting the sharp bitterness of blood, and Akari grunted submitting to her captor.

“I surrender!” Her wrists released, Akari reached up and gripped Zelda’s hips, surprising the redhead by pulling her forward with force and settling her down on top of the swordswoman’s mouth. 

Zelda’s palms slapped down against the floor as she braced herself, closing her eyes as she rode the lips and tongue offered to her. The woman had already brought her to multiple orgasms and here she was trying for more. With a whimpered groan, Zelda’s hips rolled against the warmth emitting from Akari’s mouth and she came again. Laughing helplessly, she rolled off of Akari and held her hands up, “Please, no more!”

“It would seem I am the victor afterall?” Akari rolled onto her side to grin at Zelda who rolled her eyes with her own grin.

“I suppose so. Now get out of here, you have a class to teach in an hour!” Akari jumped to her feet and held her hand for Zelda, pulling her up and kissing her lightly on the mouth before rushing off to shower. With a smile, Zelda swirled her hand in midair and transported herself back to the Spellman Mortuary to do the same.

It was Winter Solstice of the second year of Akari’s contract at the Academy, Zelda had her fox stole draped around her neck as she wandered into Greendale Woods where she and Akari had agreed to meet. The redheaded witch caught a glimpse of long raven tresses whipping around in the calm snow fall, cutting through snowflakes and causing a flurry as the swordswoman spun, leapt, and sliced at the air with her shining katana. Zelda stopped just outside of Akari’s sight, leaned against a tree, and watched her. 

Akari’s chest heaved with the effort of practicing martial arts in the harsh winter air. Her lungs felt like a thousand tiny daggers were stabbing them but she calmed her mind and continued, knowing the pain was temporary and necessary to train her mind and body to be prepared for anything - at any time. The values her family had instilled in her came from a traumatic background and that suffering had passed down through generations but it empowered her too. Akari Yasuda would never be in a position to be taken advantage of. 

As the Japanese witch continued to practice, Zelda walked the parameter of her practice space, stopping every few feet to magically produce a small fire between the trees. The flicker of light caught Akari’s gaze and she winked at Zelda as she went through the traditional movements, slicing and sparing with the air, spinning and twisting, jumping and rolling. As Zelda finished her circle of fire, she raised her arms and conjured a massive bonfire in the middle of the clearing, grinning it forced Akari to change the trajectory of her practice. 

“Professor Spellman….always trying to challenge me.”

“Of course, Professor Yasuda. What is life without any challenge? You’ve had it far too easy up until now!” And with that, Zelda sliced her arm through the air, commanding the bonfire flames to reach out and lick at Akari like an opponent. Akari laughed in surprise and flipped backwards, slicing at the flame and making it disappear. With a graceful wave of her arms, Zelda invited two more flames from the fire, like a chain, they whipped at Akari but the martial artist rolled and leapt out of the way, her sword piercing through the heart of the bonfire.

Zelda moved into the center of the clearing, her eyes trailing on Akari, and the two witches began to stalk each other. Slowly, Zelda dropped her fox stole onto the ground, the fire reaching unimaginable heights and encouraging her to do the same with the black jacket she wore. Left only in her black skirt, heels, and a slight negligee, Zelda armed herself with the katana Akari had gifted to her last Yule.

“Ahh, so you are ready to defeat me?” Akari stopped, standing still and bowing to Zelda’s call to arms.

“Well now, I am not so naive as to think I can defeat you darling, but we have spent the better part of a year practicing and I would like to think I am at least a worthy opponent.” She knelt as Akari had taught her, knees together, and presented the sword with the flat blade up as she bowed beneath it; honouring the sword and her opponent, Akari. Akari mimicked Zelda’s movements, kneeling and bowing, then they both jumped to their feet at once.

Akari was at an advantage, having prepared for practice by wearing the loose fitting hakama and kekiogi that was traditionally worn in a dojo when practicing martial arts. Zelda’s tight skirt was a definite advantage and she cursed as it slowed her down, out of frustration, she muttered a spell and her skirt fell to her ankles, she stepped out of it and fought, instead, in her silk negligee. The desire that flickered in Akari’s gaze as Zelda stripped fueled her on and with a warrior’s cry, she advanced on the witch with fury. Snowflakes melted on their swords, tiny rivers coursing down the metal to fall onto the ground. 

Steel clashed and connected, the flames glinting off of metal, but Zelda was no match for the warrior-witch who had been sword fighting since she could walk. To her credit, Akari’s feet stayed on the ground to give Zelda the opportunity to strike, but she was a good teacher and she pushed the redhead to her limits. The two had been slashing and striking for some time when, finally, Zelda dropped to one knee and bowed her head to Akari, offering her sword as a symbol of surrender, her shoulders heaving from the effort.

“You have come a long way, Zelda Spellman.” Akari walked over and took Zelda’s chin in her hand, raising her face to look down into her eyes. “As my student, you honour me.” 

Zelda’s heart melted as she looked up, the Old World traditions that Akari shared with her and how she conducted herself in the world with such intention and mindfulness were a gift and Zelda was pleased to receive it. She had learned much from her short time with the witch and though she knew she only had a few more months with her, she knew the remaining months would prove just as meaningful.

“Rise, pupil, and join me as my equal.” Akari sheathed her sword and helped Zelda to her feet.

Zelda sheathed her sword and laid it on top of the pile of clothing near the fire, her heart racing, the fire matching how she felt inside - no amount of snow could put that fire out. With a hungry smile she grabbed Akari’s obi and used it to pull her close before untying it and diving her hands into the kekiogi searching for flesh. Snow fell to litter Akari’s black hair in white and landed on Zelda’s eyelashes; Akari was already pulling at Zelda’s negligee, sliding it up and over her head, leaving her in black lace lingerie and heels. Zelda overtook Akari, pushing the smaller woman into a large tree and thrusting her hand under the waistband of her hakama and between her legs. 

Thrilled to be dominated by her opponent, Akari spread her legs further and welcomed the entrance of Zelda’s fingers. Rolling her hips and using the tree for support, Akari’s head lolled back against the harsh bark, offering her slender neck to Zelda’s sharp teeth. The union was hurried and passionate; the fire’s flames dancing to higher heights as if mimicking the journey Zelda took Akari on. Higher and higher they roared, Zelda’s fingers bringing Akari higher and higher until the raven-haired witch cried out her release and slumped, spent, against the tree, pulling Zelda into a tight embrace and murmuring, “The student may have become the master after all….”

### 

The end of term came quicker than Zelda would have liked and it was time to say goodbye to Akari who would be returning to Japan after her two year contract at the Academy. She had grown very fond of the warrior-witch though she had no preconceived notions that their relationship would be anything other than casual, their friendship was deep and pure. The pair had vowed to write to each other and if possible, Zelda hoped to visit Okinawa Island some day. 

Zelda had offered to take Akari to the airport, wearing the same fox stole she wore during their spar in the woods as a nod to their first meeting when she was tricked by a fox into Akari’s bed. As they drove to the airport, Akari reached over and covered Zelda’s hand with hers, squeezing tightly, “It has been such a great honour getting to know you Zelda. My time at the Academy would have been much less bright without you there. I can’t express what your companionship and friendship has meant to me but I only hope we will continue to think on each other fondly for the rest of our days.”

Zelda smiled tenderly and squeezed Akari’s hand in return, then reached up and caressed her cheek, “My darling warrior-witch, you have given me back to myself and taught me so much more than how to use a sword and conjure fox-spirits. I will forever think of you fondly and be so grateful for the lessons you have taught me. You have helped to mend the pieces of my heart broken by someone else and you’ve given it back to me. Being with you has left me empowered and I could never thank you enough for that.”

As they rounded the corner to the airport, the witch women sat in silence, soul-satisfied with their connection. Helping Akari with her luggage, Zelda saw her to the gates and quietly held her hands, “It’s been…..” she paused, leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the witch’s neck. “...something.” 

“Indeed, it has, Professor Spellman.” Tears glistened in both witches eyes as they embraced one last time.

Zelda watched the plane inch into the sky and she blew it a kiss, the gratitude she felt for having experienced a relationship that was exactly what she needed when she needed it could never be fully expressed - but she knew her life was so much richer for having met Akari Yasuda.


End file.
